


Through the Red Mountains

by Golden_Daughter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: Aemon Targaryen's journey home from the Dornish desert.





	Through the Red Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bettza_99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettza_99/gifts).



> This is your (very late) birthday present, buddy! If you like it, I'll continue it further...

_Live,_ Aemon Targaryen told himself, every time the Dornish sands, the heat and the pain of his wounds was about to overtake him. _Live for Naerys, live for Daeron._

So Aemon stubbornly clung to life, in spite of a part of himself that whispered _Why? I have failed my King, what use is life now?_   _Naerys, Daeron, Father,_ Aemon repeated to himself, day in and day out. _Naerys, Daeron and Father._

 

Time passes slowly in Aemon’s Dornish hell. He keeps an ear out for a reinvasion of Dorne as best as he could. Perhaps that was why the truth, when it arrived, startled Aemon badly.

Aemon’s Cousin Baelor- no, His Grace King Baelor stood in front of him, clad in rags, his feet cracked and bleeding, his voice raised in appeal.

For a moment, Aemon wondered if he had finally lost his sanity, until he heard Lord Wyl’s laughter. He could hear the clatter of metal, and the next thing Aemon knew, his King was going to venture into a snakepit for his sake.

Desperation made Aemon find his voice, hoarse and unsteady as it was. “Baelor, don’t!” Instinctive fear made him forget the bonds of a Kingsguard, instead, he was desperately trying to make his younger cousin listen to reason.

Of course, Baelor did not listen.

He smiled brightly as he stepped into the pit, overriding Aemon’s pleas. “The Seven will guard me, Cousin Aemon.” He said serenely.

At that moment, a snake bit him. Aemon, still suspended in the cage, struggled as hard as he could, to no avail.

Baelor, to his credit, stepped across the snakes and unlocked the cage before he fell.

Aemon swayed, slinging his King onto his back as he leapt. He managed to leap clear across the snakes, his hand holding on to a ledge in his fear induced clarity.

Aemon mustered up every last bit of his strength as he slowly clambered his way out of the pit. Lord Wyl’s sneering face fuelled strength born of fury in him.

 

Aemon Targaryen kept his head high, defiance sparkling in his eyes, forcing Lord Wyl to look up to him. “Thank you for your hospitality, My Lord,” he said, his tone belying his rage, as he threw the key to the crow cage at the man’s feet.

 

Aemon could feel stone cutting into his feet. Yet, he kept walking. _One foot in front of the other_ , he repeated like a chant. The Dornish sun shone brightly, making Aemon see mirages that did not exist. Wherever he looked, he could see water.

Aemon walked on, mindful of the King on his back. He knew he had to find help soon. For Baelor’s sake. He did not dare to look at him right now, fearing what he would find.

Aemon’s attuned hearing could hear his cousin’s stuttered breathing.

For now, that was enough.

As soon as the Sun set, Aemon felt the now-familiar Dornish cold in his bones. He could feel Baelor shivering, unconscious as he was.

Somewhere in the distance, Aemon saw light. Torch light. He struggled to walk there, stumbling more than once.

When he reached the light, he could see the familiar silhouette of a Sept. He could not believe his eyes. _What if the Sept was a trick of the mind?_ Aemon reached out to touch the building.

He felt solid stone and smiled, falling on his knees for he could hold himself up no longer. _We are safe_ , he thought.

For a long time then, Aemon Targaryen saw no more.


End file.
